Your the man that brings the woman out of me
by LukeNLorelai4eva
Summary: Starts after 'Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller'. Jave Junkie all the way! Just plz RR!
1. He bought a cell phone'

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Amy Sherman-Pallidino does. Lucky...Lucky...Lucky woman! Im Green with ENVY!

**Phone Conversations**

Lorelai smiled into the phone. "So where are you right now?" Luke looked around. "Well about 10 minutes from 'if I lived here I'd blow my brains out'"

"Oh I've heard its nice there during this time of year" She said as she grinned. There was a slight pause. "Hey so im sorry I had to leave like this. I was all dressed and ready for our date when Liz called." Luke said. Lorelai smiled at the thought of Luke saying _'our'_ date. "Its ok Luke. Your sister needs you. We will have _'our'_ date when you get back." Luke nodded. "So you wont change your mind?" He asked making sure. Lorelai laughed "No, Luke im not going to change my mind. Not after that kiss" She said teasing him. "Is this conversation going to end up with you saying 'dirty'?" He grunted trying to sound annoyed but couldn't hide his smile. Lorelai's eyes widened. "Do you want it to end dirty Luke?"

Luke blushed then decided that now would be a good time to change the subject. "So umm where were you today?" He asked. Lorelai's smile faded as she remembered the days events. "Well I had lunch with my mom and Rory and then Rory decided to go with Emily to Europe for a few weeks on vacation so I took them both to the airport tonight to see them off." Luke paused a second. "What? Rory went to Europe? With your mom?"

Lorelai sighed. "Ya. She loved Paris when we went. And Emily is paying so it was free." Luke frowned when he heard a bit of sadness in her voice. "Lorelai im sorry your all alone now. I knew I shouldn't have left." Lorelai shook her head. "No Luke really. Im fine. Ok. Don't worry, I was just looking forward to seeing you tonight." She said trying to switch the conversation off of Rory leaving. "Ya me too Lorelai" Luke said. There was another silent pause. _'Not a bad pause though'_ Lorelai thought as she shifted on the couch to get in a more comfortable position. Luke was racking his brain for something crazy to say to ease the tension. "Ohhh crap Lorelai! What if I have to wear tights!" Luke screamed into the phone. Lorelai laughed. "Well... T.J only had nice things to say about the tights. Dirty!" Lorelai said as she tried not to bust out laughing. "I knew that was coming. I told you this conversation was going to end with you saying 'dirty'" Luke said flatly. After a pause they both laughed.

"Goodnight Lorelai" "Goodnight Luke". Then they both hung up smiling.

**A.N:** I Know short right? Well i promise i will update tomorrow. Im just so exhausted. After watching the premiere like 20 times today and analyzing everything from the way Luke walks differently now to the way Lorelai didnt freak out when Sookie talked to her about her and Luke having sex on a kitchen table like BullDurham! Thanks please RR!


	2. Early Morning wake up calls

**Early Morning wake up calls**

Lorelai bolted up into a sitting position on her bed. "Good God almighty Mr.Wriggle!" She screamed as she began to fumble around in the dark to find her cell phone. As she picked it up she glanced at the clock which read 6:00 a.m. "This better be Luke!" She said to herself as she answered. "Hello?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sunshine" Luke said huskily. Lorelai smiled as she laid back down in her bed.

"Morning" These early morning calls had begun the day after he left. They decided it was the only time that they could really talk to each other without being distracted or having to cut the conversation short because of previous engagements.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked as he mixed up his 'mega-man' protein shake.

"Good. Although I was up half the night talking with Sookie. We were making plans for the big party tonight celebrating you coming home." She said teasing him.

Luke grunted. "No! You promised! No party! No gathering! No event! No 'get-together'! Just me and you."

Lorelai smiled and pulled the covers over her. "Luke. I was just kidding, Although I may get a banner that says "welcome home party pooper" just to commemorate the moment. But it will be just you and me like I promised."

Luke smiled. "I will probably get in around 8 because I was going to stay and help Liz and T.J clean up around here a little then I'll head to your place."

Lorelai nodded. "Sounds good. I'll have popcorn and 'The Butterfly Effect' waiting."

Luke grunted. "Are you really going to make me watch that?"

Lorelai laughed. "Luke you'll love it! I mean its Kutcher, psycho's, and a love story all in one nice package!"

"Ok, Well next time im picking the movie for movie night. Now im gonna go, you go back to sleep for a while. I'll see you around 8 ok?" Luke smiled.

Lorelai nodded. "Bye Luke."

---6 o'clock p.m---

Lorelai grabbed her purse and coat. "Bye Sookie I'll see you in the morning!" She shouted towards the kitchen.

Sookie walked out into the dinning room. "Ok sweetie don't get to wild tonight."

Lorelai smiled. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Sookie smiled and bounced up and down a little. "Have fun! Tell Luke I said Hi"

Lorelai waved as she walked out the door of the Inn.

Two hours later Lorelai plopped down on the couch and looked at the clock. 'Good. Its 8 and I have everything ready and he should be here any minute.' Lorelai thought to herself. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes taking a deep breathe. Luke was finally coming home and this was their first date even though they were staying in and not going anywhere fancy. She pulled her feet onto the couch and laid down keeping her eyes closed.

Twenty minutes later Luke opened the door and walked in "Lor..." He saw her laying on the couch sleeping. He slowly walked up to the couch and bent down to place a small kiss on the top of her head. "Wake up." he whispered as he sat next to her on the couch. Lorelai slowly opened her eyes. "Hey! You're here!!" She said with a huge grin. He nodded. "Ya." They both sat there for what seemed like forever with huge grins plastered on their faces. 'She is amazing!' He though as he moved his arm to rub her knee which was beside him while she laid on the couch.

"So how about we get this movie started." He said still grinning at her.

She smiled as she got up and turned the movie on and grabbed the popcorn.

About half way through the movie Luke looked over at Lorelai. She sensed him looking at her so she turned and they both looked at each other and smiled. "Im glad your back." She said quietly.

Luke nodded. "Me too." He said as he put his arm around her. She snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

When the movie was over neither of them moved. At some point she had put her arm around his stomach so they were holding each other. 'I could hold her all day' He thought as he bent down and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I guess that movie wasn't TOO bad" He said smiling.

She sat straight up beside him. "Told you!" She said poking at his stomach.

He smiled then looked down.

She looked at him concerned. "Luke, what is it?"

He moved so he was facing her of the couch and took her hands in his.

"Nothing. Im just happy to be back and be with you... like this that's all." He said as he moved closer to her he kissed her on the cheek. Then he pulled back just a little to rest his forehead on hers.

She took this as her cue and let go of his hands. She brought her hands up to cup his face and pull him into a gentle kiss on the lips. This kiss was much like the second kiss they shared at the test run but it quickly turned into more.

He gently ran the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened in response. His hands were now entangled in her hair and some how they had gotten closer together on the couch. Needing air Lorelai pulled back and panted looking him in the eyes. Luke smiled and took her hands again.

"I better go..." He said not wanting to but he wasn't sure if they should move to that level yet.

Lorelai shook her head and looked down.

"I don't want you to.... I mean we don't have to... ya know... but you could stay if you wanted." She finished by looking up at him.

He replied by kissing her gently again and taking her hand as they walked upstairs.

As she changed into blue pj pants with duckies on them he slipped out of his jeans to reveal his yellow smiley face boxers. She turned around and started laughing.

"I NEVER would have pictured those boxers with flannel!" She laughed as she crawled into bed.

"Well my flannel ones were dirty." He said dryly climbing in next to her. He put his arm around her waist and her hand rested across his stomach. They looked up at each other a moment, Kissed goodnight then were both soon in a peaceful slumber.

A/N: I know they go OUT for their first date but I don't really know how to write that because im new at this. LoL! And I ALSO know that they do the 'dirty' on their first date. Which I think is weird. Because where 'Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller' ended it didn't seem like Sex was the next thing. ASP better have some intense 'dirty' material going on during that date! Because it seems Unlike Luke to jump into bed with her at this point. Lorelai on the other hand has had her 'dirty' moments. (Cue to the scene of her and Max's first date) N-ways plz RR!!!!


End file.
